El Regalo Secreto
by DianaChanRose
Summary: Hinata, es una super modelo novata, que va directo a una reunion navideña a un karaoke, ahi conoce de reojo a un chico rubio que le llama la atencion, pero el, ni la ve, una de las amigas de Hinata tuvo la idea de hacer un regalo de intercambio de mujeres con hombres. ¿Quien le tocara a Hinata de dale un regalo.?
1. El regalo secreto 1

**El regalo secreto**

 **Palabras del Autor: Esta pequeña historia será un especial navideño, los personajes principales serán NaruHina, tendrá escenas para adultos, así que si no te gusta y no tienes edad apta, esta historia no es para ti. Les recuerdo que esta historia es completamente diferente, aquí Naruto y Hinata no se conocen.**

 **Sonaban los tacones de mis botas beige sonar en el piso de la calle nevada, mientras me daba prisa en llegar a mi destino que era el metro, corría para llegar a tiempo, a una reunión de unas amigas de cuando estaba en la universidad, una de ellas, me convenció en ir a esa fiesta, cuando en realidad no tenia ganas de ir, ya que en realidad tengo muchas cosas que hacer, en mi trabajo de novata en modelaje, como ya tenia bastante tiempo sin verlas, decidí darme una oportunidad en ir a ese evento. Cuando por fin tome el metro, y el transporte dio rumbo para dirigirme al Karaoke, donde iba ser el evento, espero unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la siguiente estación, me sacudo un poco mi falda morada, mi abrigo beige, sin embargo abajo tengo puesto una blusa de manga larga morada y un poco de mis mallas negras que traiga un poco de nieve, a concluir moví un poco mi cabello agarrado y peinado en rizos, veía a mucha gente dentro del transporte, la mayoría eran parejas abrazadas, a veces me siento incomoda, ya que en mi vida no eh tenido novio, y les diré el motivo, siempre en mi iba a una escuela para niñas, hasta la universidad, en realidad tengo dos amigos, si convivo con dos muchachos, pero ellos siempre me tratan como una amiga, y una hermana, ellos trabajan conmigo, uno de ellos también es modelo junto con su canino, el otro solamente es su asistente, aunque tiene mucho conocimiento de insectos, es un Entomólogo, pero como ahora es invierno, no tiene mucho trabajo, ya que no hay insectos aquí, por eso trabaja de asistente de Kiba kun, como les dije es mi compañero de modelaje, aunque el no modela ropa, si no modela para revistas para canes, su perro Akamaru, ha ganado dos años en concursos de animales, desde que lo conozco, en eso siento un movimiento brusco y me tomo con fuerza de los tubos para no caerme. Regreso a la realidad y averiguo que fue el metro que se detuvo, por la nieve que estaba en el camino, tendría que esperar media hora mas, para que quiten la nieve y seguir en mi camino.**

 **-¡Rayos! Maldeci, ya que sabia que iba a llegar tarde, jamás en mi vida, eh maldecido alguien, ya que siempre me han educado, en no decir esas palabras, ya que vengo de una familia grande y poderosa, aquí en Japón, para decir verdad mi vida ya estaba escrita, ya tenia trabajo, solo tenia que terminar mis estudios, pero yo quería ganarme mi vida en otra cosa, que estar encerrada en una oficina, mi padre me permitió ser modelo, solo con la condición que la ayudara un poco con la empresa. Hablando de llegar tarde, si me retrasó las chicas, no me dejaran en paz, me harán muchas preguntas. De repente, siento que el metro se mueve de nuevo y siento que me salto de alegría, ya que no tardo en moverse de lo que esperaba, si iba a llegar temprano.**

 **Cuando por fin llegue al Karaoke, entre al edificio, pregunte a la recepcionista, pedí información si había llegado un grupo de chicas, ella amablemente me indico el numero del salón privado que ellas estaban, me dirigí hacia ese lugar, al girar la perilla de la puerta del numero que me dieron, entre y encontré algunas caras familiares, entonces si era la sala correcta. Dos chicas, una traía el pelo corto rosado y la otra largo y rubio al verme me indicaron que me sentara entre ellas, ellas eran mis mejores amigas desde la universidad.**

 **Estando ya sentadas con todas las chicas, comenzó la reunión, algunas ya cantaban alguna canción navideña y otras románticas, yo solo escuchaba y bebía un poco de naranjada, también charlábamos de los viejos tiempo en el instituto. Entre una de las conversaciones, una chica rubia, pero ella siempre se peinaba en dos coletas hablo.**

 **-Chicas, para animar este ambiente entre nosotras, invite a unos galanes, son amigos de mi novio, espero que no les importe.**

 **-Temari, se supone que esta reunión es para nosotras, no para conocer chicos. Dijo esta mi amiga de la infancia Tenten.**

 **-No seas amargada Tenten, para mi es una buena idea, así podemos atrapar un novio para esta época y llevarlo a un hotel de pasión. Termino la atrevida de Ino, desde que la conozco siempre fue as, siempre usa ropa sensual.**

 **-Tu, siempre pensando en tener novio, y luego acostarte con el a la primera, que no piensas conocerlo bien y pasar al menos unos años sin tener sexo. Ahora respondió mi amiga Sakura.**

 **-Al menos, yo si salgo con chicos y no como tu, que siempre te veo sola. Dijo defendiéndose Ino.**

 **-Les pido que no discutan cosas que no valen la pena, estamos aquí para divertirnos. Respondí para calmar la tensión en ellas.**

 **-En eso tienes bastante razón, Hinata, no quiero echar perder esta reunión, solo por una pelea, pero hablando de novios, no tienes uno, eres una modelo, no tendrás muchos chicos modelos tas de ti, eres muy guapa Hinata y mas con el cuerpo que tienes, atraerías a cualquier hombre que desees.**

 **-No tengo pensando en tenerlo, además, si lo tengo me distraería en mi trabajo y no me concentraría, y como lo dije, no lo necesito, además no tendría tiempo, tengo muchas citas y rutinas que asistir, lo tendría abandonado.**

 **Cuando concluí en mi conversación, sonó que tocaron la puerta del salón, se levanto Temari para abrir la puerta, en eso vi que cuatro hombres entraron a nuestra habitación, ellos tomaron asiento, debo admitir que son apuestos, entre ellos vi uno que estaba sentada aun lado de Temari, el debería ser el novio de ella. Ya que estaban sentados muy juntos y se tomaban de la mano y hablan entre ellos dos. Mi mirada seguía viendo a los demás, tres chicos, por lo visto aun no tomaban confianza para hablar con nosotras, ya que se hablaban solo entre ellos, uno de ellos era de pelo corto y negro, por sus rasgos faciales, debe ser muy alegre, el segundo también tenia el pelo negro aunque le daba un toque de color azul marino, pero lo traía algo largo, se le notaba algo serio, el tercero era rubio y corto del cabello, lo que noto en el, es que es muy alegre, cada vez lo veo sonreí o bromear con el chico serio, cada vez que observo que el rubio le dice algo, este solo le dice que lo deje de molestar. Pasaron media hora, los chicos por fin, se acoplaron con nosotras, se subieron para cantar, Ino, se le ocurrió la idea de hacer duo con los chicos. En realidad para que me quejo, si me estoy divirtiendo, aunque no participo, solo los veo cantar, aunque cada rato, me siento atraída por el chico rubio, aunque por lo visto, el no me ve, ni en ningún minuto, eh visto que voltee a verme, solo ve a Sakura, y es verdad, Sakura san, es muy hermosa, lo admito, ella puede conseguir al hombre que quiera, yo ni puedo atraer a ningún hombre, tal vez atraigo pero solo me quieren para pasar la noche y usar mi cuerpo, para calmar su calentura, jamás se han enamorado de mi, por lo que soy, es por eso que también me niego en salir con alguien, ya que solo buscan en mi, un cuerpo que usar en una cama. Sin embargo, solo me basta ver desde lejos a ese chico rubio, con eso me conformo, además, hoy será el ultimo día que lo veré, la ultima.**

 **-Bien, chicos para terminar la velada, haremos un amigo secreto, el día de noche buena, nos veremos de nuevo, para dar nuestros regalos a quien nos toco. Pongan sus nombres y colóquelo en esta caja. Dijo Temari.**

 **-Lo siento yo no entro, ya que ese día no estaré aquí, me iré a visitar a unos familiares fuera de la ciudad. Se dijo Tenten.**

 **Ya todos colocaron sus nombres en la caja. Se agito la caja. Cada uno tomo un papelito.**

 **-Obvio que nadie diera el nombre que le toco. Les enviare un correo en donde los veremos para ese día y entregar los regalos. De acuerdo. Eso fue lo último que escuche, cuando me quede viendo el papelito con el nombre de quien me toco.**

 **-Uzumaki Naruto. Mi mala suerte se derrumbo, y eso que acabo de decir que seria la última vez que lo vería, pues no resulto que digamos. Lo tendré que ver de nuevo y ahora de frente para entregarle el regalo. Que mala suerte tengo.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Continuara….**


	2. El regalo secreto 2

El Regalo Secreto

Capitulo 2

Justamente me encontraba en mi camerino, vistiéndome para modelar ropa de invierno, enfrente del gran espejo de cuerpo completo que en realidad, en vez de ropa de invierno, parece un baby doll, esta demasiada corta para mi gusto y muestra muchas partes del cuerpo, era un traje tipo playboy, de color rojo y blanco y mallones negros y obvio botas de tacones negros, obviamente tengo que usar un gorro rojo navideño y obligatoriamente tengo que danzar con un bastón de dulce de casi de medio metro, a veces me quedo pensando, si en realidad entre a una empresa de modelaje o para convertirme en artista de pornografía, cada vez que me muestran los trajes para probármelo y modelarlos, todos están muy escotados y atrevidos. Me da tanta vergüenza que me estén tomando fotos demasiadas cámaras, pero creo que así son los principios de las novatas, pero tengo que hacerlo es mi trabajo, pero el traje no es el único que me inquieta, desde ayer no peque ojo, por estar pensando en la persona que le tengo que regalar para este 24 de diciembre, al chico rubio, que me llamo la atención, por su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, y sus extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, aunque sea algo extraño, se me hacen muy tiernas y lindas, con ganas de acariciar sus tres marcas en sus mejillas y besarlas, en eso me regaño mentalmente mi loca imaginación, que rayos, ando pensando, ni siquiera el, me miro en toda la reunión, para que fantasear con un chico que no le atraigo para nada, solamente le atrajo a Sakura san, a veces la envidio un poco, ya que siempre a ella, se le queda viendo los hombres, en cambio a mi, para que me quejo, si me miran, pero no me miran con ojos de amor, si no de lujuria. Esos ojos son los que me molestan desde que empecé a trabajar de modelo, en el Instituto, jamás me ha pasado que los hombres me miren, solo una vez, en un festival que tuve que usar un disfraz de diablita, que en realidad fue culpa de Ino, ella lo confecciono y pues me dio mucha pena, ya que estaba bastante escotado y muy corto de la falda. Y hablando sobre que me miran con ojos de lujuria, si me han propuesto ir con ellos a pasar la noche, pero yo los rechace, no puedo pasar la noche, si no me siento atraída por ellos. Ahora que regreso a mi trabajo de ponerme el mini traje que me dieron, tenia que pensar que le regalaría, tendría que aniquilar a Temari, por su loca idea de regalar a personas que ni siquiera conocemos, ni se sus gustos, lo único que recuerdo en las conversaciones de ayer, que le gusta mucho el ramen, pero yo no puedo regalarle sopas instanteas, se vería muy tonto y además el ramen es bastante barato, debo comprarle al menos algo caro y valga la pena. En ese instante suena la puerta y la abren, me giro bastante rápido, ya que todavía no terminaba de colocarme la falda, y juro que si es un hombre, tratando de espiarme, llamaría a seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí, pero mi cuerpo se calmo y se alivio, ya que era mi pequeña hermana Hanabi, siempre viene a visitarme, pero tiene la mala costumbre de venir cuando me cambio de ropa.

-Eres tu Hanabi, cielos niña me sacas el corazón de un susto. Decía con la mano entre mi pecho.

-Para tu información, ya no soy una niña, ya soy una señorita, y hablando de otra cosa, ya se propasaron en este año, ya esta demasiado corto el traje navideño, perdón por decirlo, pareces una prostituta o una bailarina erótica. Si papa, se entera de esto, te regresa a la empresa familiar a trabajar.

-Ya lo se, Hanabi, es lo mismo que me digo, cada vez que me miro al espejo, pero esto no es lo que me preocupa mas. Me dije cuando mire al espejo por última vez para volver a ver ese traje erótico.

\- ¿Cuales? Se pregunto mi pequeña hermana.

-Tengo que comprar un regalo, para un intercambio secreto, y me toco un hombre que no conozco y me estreso que no se que comprarle.

Mi hermana se quedo pensando un poco, mientras me miraba que caminaba hacia el tocador, para maquillarme ya que me falta unos minutos para salir a presentar este traje.

-Ya tengo la solución, porque no le regalas el traje que traes puesto, es simple.

Cuando estaba aplicándome el labial, cuando escuche la respuesta de la loca idea de mi hermana, tuve que pintarme afuera de mis labios, por lo sorpresa que me dio.

-Que mente tan pervertida tienes Hanabi, como se te ocurre que le regale este traje, a ese chico que no conozco.

-Es simple, como lo dije, además ese traje te lo regalan, así que como tu nunca lo usaras, regálaselo a el, ningún hombre que no conozca puede odiar un traje tan lindo como ese.

-Esta completamente loca, mejor piensa en otra opción, y además, ¿como que ningún hombre que no conoces no puede odiarlo?, a que te refieres con eso.

-Ahhh, creo que te están llamando, iré a verificar. Solo veo que sale de mi camerino y cierra la puerta.

-Eso me dice que no regresara. Ya ando pensando que mi hermana me ha ganado en tener un hombre y hasta creo que ya perdido su virginidad, a donde eh llegado, que a mi edad, eh perdido contra mi hermana pequeña y mis amigas Sakura e Ino.

Exactamente 5 minutos que mi hermana se fue, me tocan para avisarme que era hora para que salga a presentar esta ropa de bailarina erótica.


	3. El regalo secreto 3

El Regalo Secreto

Capitulo 3

Moviéndome de un lado a otro cobijado en mi cama, ya que no puedo conciliar el sueño desde que llegue a mi departamento, desde que me retire del evento que nos llevo Shikamaru, para visitar a su novia y sus amigas en ese karaoke, me muevo para el otro lado y así poderme acomodar para dormir un poco, acomodando mi cabeza en la almohada, pero de nuevo no puedo reconciliar el sueño, ya que me viene a mi cabeza, el recuerdo de aquella chica que me dejo hipnotizado, ella no lo sabe, pero solamente la veía cuando ella no se daba cuenta, solo se muy poco de ella, ya que por lo visto hablo solo unas cuantas palabras, por su personalidad es muy introvertida, pero recuerdo algo que menciono sobre su trabajo, sin embargo no escuche, por el motivo que Sakura chan, grito en una estrofa de una canción, ella nunca cambiara, la conozco desde el jardín de niños, desde que llegamos a la reunión fue con la única que me abrí para hablar, ya que la reconocí desde que entre, ella al verme empezó a hablar conmigo, pero siempre se le olvida que tiene que presentarnos como viejos amigos, o falta que ya estaba media ebria que ni en cuenta en que mundo anda, pero no soy tan distraído como otros dicen, me di cuenta que le estaba dando ojitos a mi mejor amigo que en realidad tenia cara de largarse de ahí, para que decir mentiras si me divertí, al principio me daba tristeza en no volver a ver a esa chica peliazul y ojos luna, pero cuando la novia de Shikamaru organizo un regalo secreto, me alegre un poco, al menos la vería de nuevo, aunque sea desde lejos no me toque ella. Al darnos los papelitos, cuando tome mi papel, al abrirlo y ver el nombre de la mujer.

-Hyuga Hinata, al leer el nombre, trato de recordar quien era, y le dije a Sakura en susurros, quien era, ella con un poco alcoholizada, me dijo que era la chica de ojos luna y pelo azul.

Cuando Sakura me dijo quien era la mujer quien me toco, mi cuerpo sintió que se alegraba de la emoción de que la vería de nuevo, y mas tenia que regalarle algo, ahora la pregunta que le daría.

En ese momento suena mi celular, tenía que moverme de mis sabanas para alcanzar el ruidoso aparato, para contestar esa llamada, y me preguntaba quien demonios seria para llamarme, en este preciso momento, y ahora que quería dormir un poco.

-¡Si!. Conteste con una voz perezosa, esperando que fuera numero equivocado y volver a acostarme.

-Buenas tardes Naruto, no me digas que sigues, de flojonazo en tu cama, en 5 minutos llego a tu departamento, para sacarte de tu cueva, necesitas distraerte y de perdis, buscamos el regalo de nuestras mujeres. El del otro lado de la línea era y nada menos que Sai, un amigo de la universidad, desde que lo conozco siempre a estado a mi lado, se puede decir que salgo mas con el que con Sasuke, ya que Sasuke prefiere salir solo que estar acompañado, es muy especial.

-Te repito que no quiero salir, no ahora, tengo bastante sueño y el regalo lo compro un día antes, ya que precisamente no se que regalarle.

-Lo siento, pero me tendrás que salir conmigo ya estoy aquí afuera de tu puerta.

Unos minutos mas tarde, ya nos encontrábamos caminando las calles nevadas del centro de la ciudad, todo estaba lleno de luces y donde sea se escuchaba música navideña, hace un poco de frio, solo salí con un suéter una bufanda de color azul y blanco. Sai venia con una sonrisa de oreja, que tramaba este tipo, solo sonríe así, cuando tiene un plan o una broma. Nos detuvimos en un edificio que jamás había notado, cuando vengo a recorrer el centro y mi amigo entro, me siento como un padre siguiendo las travesuras de un niño pequeño, además tengo que cuidarlo, ya que siempre hace preguntas irrelevantes a las demás gente. Ya estando dentro del edificio siento que el calor, por lo visto tenía la calefacción encendida, mientras camino en busca del niño perdido y curioso, observo que había muchos volatines de mujeres que son modelos, el papel decía que hoy habrá una pasarela navideña. Al terminar de leer el volatín, acierte el motivo de donde me llevo este amigo mío. Cuando por fin lo encuentro, me acerco a el para podernos irnos de aquí.

-¡Que rayos estamos haciendo aquí! Que no se supone que venimos a comprar un regalo, no a ver a chicas desfilar. Le dije todo enojado y tratando de jalarlo a la salida.

-Aliviánate, no seas aguas fiestas, además tienes que desextrezarte un poco, ese trabajo tuyo, te saca canas, respira hondo y disfruta el show.

En unos tan solo unos segundos, se escucharon la tercera llamada, se vieron que le bajaron las luces, prendieron algunas luces en el suelo del escenario. Sonó la música y los aplausos se hicieron presentes. Las mujeres salieron, y me sorprendí bastante, ya que la ropa se mostraba bastante erótica y corta. Cada vez que veo a una mujer danzar y modelar, pienso que estoy en un congal. Estaba a punto de irme y dejar a mi compañero ahí, conociéndolo el se quedaría, aunque lo jale, el regresaría. Al darme la vuelta para salir, el conductor, anunció que llego con la hora final, y que saldría la ultima moda de trajes de Santa Claus para las jovencitas. En eso mi amigo Sai me tomo del brazo para que no me escapara, suspire porque el me conoce bastante bien y sabría que me escaparía. Al observar por ultima vez el escenario, solo vi que la oscuridad que daba a la figura femenina, de repente, encienden la luz blanca, para dar la verdadera visión de la mujer con el atuendo. Pero les diré algo, cuando la mire mi cuerpo no reacciono, la reconocía de un lado, pero en donde.

-Nee, Naruto, no es Hinata chan, la del Karaoke, la que conocimos ayer, por parecer, si dijo la verdad que trabaja de modelo novata, y si que se ve bien, en este modelito.

Para decir verdad escuche cada palabra que decía Sai, pero lo ignore, ya que al ver a Hinata danzar con ese atuendo y con el bastón de dulce, les diré que algo en mi nació, y no se que es. Pero ahora que la vi otra vez y ahora que se en donde trabaja, agradezco a Sai que me sacara de mi cueva, porque si no me habría perdido este espectáculo y de no volver a ver a Hinata. Tengo tantas ganas de ir y hablar con ella.

-Sabes Sai, te agradezco de traerme aquí, y gracias a esto, ya se que le voy a regalarle.


	4. El regalo secreto 4

El Regalo Secreto

Capitulo 4

Palabras del Autor: Ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste, me di mi ultimo esfuerzo para este fic navideño. Feliz Navidad para todos (Aunque ya me retrasé, ya se acabo pero aun así, se los deseo.)

POV Naruto:

Vibraba mi ruidoso móvil que se encontraba dentro de mi bolso de mi pantalón, adentre mi mano para sacar el celular, y averiguar el motivo de tanto sonido. Al ver la pantalla de mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Shikamaru, diciéndome que no tardaría en llegar, en el sitio que nos quedamos de ver, era cerca del parque del centro donde se encontraba una pista de patinaje y la cafetería mas reconocida de Tokyo, la noche estaba algo tranquila, nevaba muy poco, como verán estamos a 24 de diciembre, si ya pasaron varios días desde que vi a Hinata en la pasarela, desde que termino el evento, quería escabullirme para poder hablar y estar con ella, pero había tanta seguridad, que no me dejaron pasar, si no tenia un pase especial, como no me dejaron, tuve que salir del edificio, sin muchos ánimos, pero Sai, me recomendó irnos y así poder comprar los regalos por fin lo compre. Sin embargo, tarde en mucho en escoger el regalo perfecto para Hinata, ella se merece un regalo que valga la pena. Como lo dije estoy esperando a Shikamaru, para poder encontrarnos con los demás y así intercambiar los regalos, tal vez comamos todos juntos en un restaurante, si tengo suerte, podría llevarme a Hinata, y pasar la navidad juntos, lejos de los otros, ya que quisiera hablar con ella y divertirnos sin tanta chusma cerca.

-Porque demorara tanto, ya me estoy congelando hasta los huesos. Trataba de calentar mis manos frotándolas juntas y cada vez que respiraba salía humo blanco por mi boca. – Si demora 3 minutos mas, entrare a la cafetería que esta enfrente y lo esperare ahí dentro. Pasaron los 3 minutos, estaba decidido en entrar, cuando escucho unos golpes de unos tacones altos que corrían cerca de mí, pero lo deje de oír cuando alguien choco contra mí y se le cayeron sus propiedades de su bolsa de mano que era de color lila. La ayude a recoger sus cosas, solo me doy cuenta que traía el pelo recogido en rizos, aunque ese color de cabello se me hace familiar. Cuando terminamos de recoger y meterlas a su bolso. Ella agradeció y cuando dio la cara, me daba un infarto al mi pobre corazón.

-Hyu.. Hyuga chan, que haces aquí, digo también Shikamaru, perdón Temari te sito también aquí. Ya que solo pensaba esperar a Shikamaru en este lugar. Le pregunte algo confundido.

POV Hinata:

Cuando agradecí por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas al joven y volverlas a meter a mi bolso, le di la cara para seguir con mi camino o mejor dicho a quedarme a buscar a mis amigas, pero cuando le mire el rostro, mi corazón iba a explotar, no me esperaba que Naruto, estuviera aquí, bueno lo vería pero no ahora, no a esta hora. Mi voz se apago cuando lo escuche decirme, el motivo que estoy aquí, se me hizo bastante raro, que no me hayan mencionado que también el estuviera aquí. Pero necesitaba contestarle, pero no se que me hace este hombre, me haga perder la voz, sentir mis piernas temblar, se que apenas lo conozco de un solo día. Admito que es guapo, pero no me puedo enamorar de un tipo, en solo 4 horas que conviví con el, es absurdo. Pero que estoy pensando tengo que contestarle y no me vea como una tonta.

-Sakura san, me envió un mensaje diciéndome que aquí me esperaba junto con Ino. Hablando de ellas, las has visto, me dijeron que estaban cerca de aquí, hace unos 5 minutos.

-A decir verdad, estado aquí más de media hora y no eh visto a nadie. Le respondí teniendo mi mano en mi cabeza.

-Oh, ya veo. En ese momento se escucha que suena un celular, por lo visto era el mío. Al ver el mensaje que me llego, era de Sakura, diciéndome que se atraso, porque hay tanta gente que no la deja pasar. Deje mi celular adentro de mi bolso cuando deje de leer el mensaje. Suspiro de cansancio y de tristeza. – Ahora tenemos que esperar, Sakura san se tardara, por motivo que se atasco en tanta gente.

-Si deseas la podemos esperar adentro de la cafetería, ahí adentro nos calentamos, mientras tomamos algo, yo invito.

-Cla… Claro. Conteste con las mejillas rojas, es la primera vez que me invita un chico a tomar algo caliente, eh tenido hombres que me invitan cosas, pero como les dije anteriormente, solo lo hacen, porque quieren algo sexual conmigo. Pero ahora el me esta invitando como dos amigos, esperando a unos compañeros que se atrasaron.

Estando dentro de la calentita cafetería, el y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas familiares, en realidad quería solo pedir café nada mas, no quería que gastara mucho en mi.

La señorita que paso a atendernos, nos enseño la carta, inmediatamente solo pedí el café cortado, el pidió un chocolate caliente. La mesera dio unas palabras de cortesía. - Hoy hay rollos de canela, están recién salidos del horno, en un segundo los traigo. Cuando se retiro nuestra mesera, sin darme cuenta se me salió una palabra.

-Rollos de canela. Lo dije con mucho amor y nostalgia.

-¿Te gustan los rollos de canela?

-Si, desde pequeña, mi madre los preparaba y siempre me encantaban, comerlos en esta época del año, pero ya tengo 4 años que no como ninguna.

Regreso nuestra mesera dejo lo que ordenamos y dejo los rollos de canela. Sin darme cuenta, tome un rollo en las manos, al sentirlas tan calentitas, le di un mordisco, sentí la suavidad del pan y el sabor de la canela, estaba muy delicioso, pero algo estaba raro, este pan no lleva pasas, creo que es otra receta, mi madre siempre lo hacia con pasas. Pero no todo el tiempo tengo que estar aferrada al mismo sabor al de mi madre preparaba, seguí comiéndolo, acompañándolo con el café.

POV Naruto

La veía comer el pedazo de pan de canela, lucia bastante feliz, y por lo que veo le agrado el sabor, porque desde que empezó no a dejado de comer los rollos que nos entregaron, y mentiría si les dijera que se ve bastante linda comiendo, es raro decirlo en un hombre. Pero me gusta esa parte de ella es tierna. Tome de un sorbo mi chocolate caliente, como no escuchaba mi celular sonar para saber donde estaban, estos amigos míos que aun no llegaban, se me ocurrió una idea.

-Como estos no han llegado, que te parece, pasear en el parque, gustas ir. Pregunte levantándome de la silla y le extendí mi mano.

POV Hinata:

Cuando escuche la propuesta de ir a pasear al parque, mi corazón gritaba que si, pero sabia que solo era para entretenernos un poco como amigos, mientras esperamos a los chicos, pero rápidamente le respondí.

-Claro. Y acepte su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Observe que saco su billetera y pago.

Salimos de la cafetería, sentí la corriente del viento frio, el de inmediato me coloco su bufanda en mi cuello, tal vez lo hizo ya que yo no traigo ninguna bufanda puesta. Le quise exigir que no lo necesitara, pero no me dejo llegar a una palabra, por su mirada de cachorro zorro, me mataba, como diciéndome que lo utilizara. Caminamos juntos hacia el parque estaba muy cerca solo era atravesar la calle que esta enfrente.

Al llegar al parque, vimos desde lejos que estaba la pista de patinaje, decidimos ir para allá y observar como patinan las demás gente. En un dos por tres, llegamos a la pista, ahí se sentía mas helado el ambiente, se debía que las maquinas que ayudaban a mantener la pista congelaba, se disparcia en todos lados. Nos quedamos viendo a las personas patinar por 30 segundos cuando el joven rubio me comenta, que si nos metemos a patinar también.

-¿Queee? Quieres que entre a patinar contigo, pero yo no se patinar, no quiero hacer el ridículo y partirme la cabeza. Le contestaba con una cara toda roja y avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo, es fácil, además es divertido. Me decía mientras me jalaba hacia la entrada de la pista, nos dieron 2 pares de patines de hielo.

Batalle mucho en colocarme los jodidos patines y perdón por maldecir, pero me hicieron enojar, ya que siempre batallo con los calzados. Ya adentro de la pista, me tabaleaba y bastante, y eso que ando tomada de las varas de entrenamiento. Desde lejos veía a Naruto patinar, si que sabía patinar realmente bien. Se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos, para que me ayudara a patinar sin que estar cerca de la vara, les mentiría que estoy muy muerta de miedo, no quería estar patinando y mas, si ya estaba cerca del centro de la pista. Por culpa de mi miedo, no deslice bien un pie y me resbale que por unos 3 centímetros, pego al piso de hielo, pero gracias que estaba conmigo Naruto, el me sostuvo para no caer y me salvo de no tener ahora un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Al ayudarme a incorporarme a la misma estatura que el, no nos dimos cuenta que nuestras caras estaban tan cercas del otro, que sentía su aliento caliente en mi rostro y sentir mis mejillas arder, mire que el estaba también todo sonrojado, el iba a decirme algo pero nos interrumpió un celular.

-¡Si¡ En donde diablos están, estamos esperándolos mas de media hora, y porque no lo dijeron antes, demonios, vamos para allá. Respondió el rubio de ojos azules.

\- ¿Que sucedió? Pregunte para sacar mi curiosidad.

-El evento de los regalos, será en una habitación de un hotel, que rentaron Temari y Shikamaru, dijeron que solo hay que darles los nombres de ellos a la recepcionista, y nos dará la llave, para entrar.

Nos retiramos del parque para dirigirnos a ese hotel, gracias al cielo que no estaba tan lejos, se puede decir que estaba a dos cuadras del parque. Y como dijeron al dar los nombres de nuestros amigos, nos dieron la llave. Subimos en el ascensor, era el 5to piso.

La habitación que nos dieron estaba muy retirada de las demás, cuando ya llegamos a nuestro destino, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, me sorprendo porque era una suite. El lugar estaba completamente decorada, tenía un gran árbol navideño, una chimenea prendida y una gran ventana que se veía el parque desde lejos y se veía plenamente la pista de patinaje. Dejamos nuestras pertenecías y los regalos en la mesa del centro.

Me siento en un sillón para descansar de mis pies por un rato. En eso suena mi celular, por lo visto era un chat grupal y leo:

-Ino: Perdónanos Hinata, pero lo hacemos por ti, y no me engañes, que no quieres con el. Vamos diablilla.

-Hinata: De que hablas Ino, a que te refieres? Contesto escribiéndole.

-Sakura: No me digas que no te gusta Naruto, desde el evento del karaoke, lo veias con ojos de borreguito, y no te gusta, el plan fallo.

-Ino: Frentuda, ya arruinaste el plan, por eso eres una tonta.

-Sakura: Que dijiste Cerda..

-Temari: Ignora a estas, mira nena, si no quieres estar con Naruto esta noche, no tienes que hacerlo, solo pásenlo como unos buenos amigos. Bye. PD: Sobre los regalos, era solo una escusa, pero aun así dáselo.

-Hinata: Pero que es esto? Respondí de nuevo.

-Sakura: desactivada hace 3 segundos.

-Ino : desactivada hace 2 segundos.

Temari: desactivada hace 1 segundo.

Desactivado chat.

Ahora que termino de mirar mi celular, eh descubierto que esto fue planeado porque mis amigas descubrieron que me atrajo Naruto y quieren que me acueste con el, hoy en una hora seria Navidad, quiere que pase navidad a solas con el.

Volteo mi rostro un poco hacia la dirección del rubio, veo que el esta ocupado con su celular, que estará haciendo, tal vez, se entero de lo planeado, por dios que hago ahora. Guardo su celular que hago, que hago.

-Sabes, me mandaron un mensaje que empecemos en dar los regalos entre tu y yo, pero se me hace bastante extraño, ya que solo somos tu y yo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya que, yo soy la que te tengo que entregar el regalo, me tocaste. Dije tomando el regalo que estaba en la mesa.

-Que coincidencia a mi también me toco a…. ti. Esto me suena que fue planeado verdad Hyuga.

-Estas en lo correcto, ellas lo planearon, pero por lo visto, también tus amigos ayudaron.

\- Sin embargo, así lo veo, pero porque motivo, no comprendo.

-No tienes que saberlo, ya que, esto es una confusión, y además yo no quiero que, esto se entrometa entre tu y Sakura san.

-Porque no quieres que se entrometa Sakura chan, que tiene que ver en esto.

-Ya que a ti te gusta ella y no quiero que ella piense que por esta confusión, la vallas a perder.

\- A mi no me gusta Sakura chan, ella solo es una vieja amiga de la infancia, tal vez desde pequeños si me gustaba, pero ella sale con mi amigo Sasuke pero salen en secreto. Ups, dije un secreto que no debía decir. Lo decía un poco apenado y triste.

-Entonces no te gusta ella, y ¿Que Sakura sale con Sasuke?, si que me lo tenia escondido. Me las pagara. Y sobre ese secreto, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el reloj, me di cuenta que solo faltaba poco para que fuera Navidad, y se me ocurrió entregar el regalo y retirarnos de este hotel.

-Que tal si entregamos los regalos e irnos de este lugar.

-Me parece bien. El también tomo el regalo entre sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa. – Bueno primero las damas, ten espero que te guste. Me lo entrega, el paquete era algo pequeño y lo empiezo a abrir. Al destapar la caja, vi que era un dije de una luna junto con un sol. Era muy hermoso, esta hecho de oro, pero le debió de costar una fortuna, viendo la marca que era. –Muchas gracias, es bastante hermoso, pero no debiste esto te debió costar mucho.

-Sobre el precio, no te limites, además fue lo único que me agrado para darte.

-Bueno ten, espero que te guste. Lo dije entregándolo y mientras lo tomaba juntaba mis manos y jugando con ellos por los nervios que me jugaban al no saber que diría el regalo.

Solo escuchaba ruidos de la bolsa que le di. Y Solo escuche que dijo.

-Segura que me quieres dar esto. Lo dijo con una voz sorprendida, al dar la mirada al obsequio que tenia en la mano, me doy cuenta que es el traje de Santa Claus que tenia puesto en la pasarela.

-Nooo, perdóname, ese no era tal vez mi traviesa hermana lo agrego sin darme cuenta. Sin duda perdóname. Me incline por la gran confusión y por la pena, le arrebate el traje que tenia.

\- No te preocupes, además me agrada el traje, no es la primera vez que lo veo.

\- Ehhh? Me quedo algo confundida. Veo que busca mas adentro de la bolsa de regalo y por fin veo que saca el verdadero regalo.

-Lo hice yo misma espero que te guste, como hace mucho frio, lo coci, espero que el color rojo te guste, ya que no había de color naranja.

-Me encanta, gracias HInata.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre. Mis ojos brillan de lo sorprendida que estoy y emocionada, ya que ningún hombre me ha llamado por mi nombre.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar, es que es un gran detalle que me des una bufanda, y eso que apenas nos conocemos. Dijo el hermoso rubio que tengo en mi lado en esta habitación tan amplia y por lo que veo tiene las mejillas rojas.

Pasaron unos 15 segundos cuando el apuesto rubio hablo de nuevo.

POV Naruto:

-Hinata, debo admitir algo, mejor dicho me atraes desde que el evento del karaoke y lo que vaya a decir, merezco una bofetada si lo deseas, pero me gustaría si, bueno si tú también lo quieres, pasar la noche conmigo.

Solo observo que Hinata me mira con ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-En serio, te atraigo, pero solo te atrae mi cuerpo verdad, ya que estoy acostumbrada que solo me buscan con ese motivo.

-Pero también me gustas, estos minutos que pasamos tiempo juntos, te eh conocido un poco y me agrada estar contigo, te molestaría si te pido un beso.

POV Hinata:

Naruto me pidió un beso, escuche bien, quiere besarme, le juro que pienso que estoy afuera porque mi cuerpo se congelo. Pero debo al menos contestar, pero si le pido que no, pierda la oportunidad de besarlo, ya que yo también anhelo en tocas sus labios y saber a que saben.

-Claro. Me acerco un poco a el y cierro mis ojos. En un segundo siento que mis labios se unieron con los de el, fue un beso simple pero dulce, y si les digo la verdad, sus labios son muy comestibles y como es mi primer beso con un hombre, me da la ansias de probar mas, sin previo aviso abro mi boca un poco y como que Naruto, capto lo que quería y empezamos a devorarnos a besos, siento las manos cálidas del rubio en mis mejillas, yo para soportar un poco el peso del chico, sostengo su pecho en mis manos. Cada beso que nos damos, es un nuevo sabor, si le diría que este beso me calienta un poco, pero solo de di la oportunidad de un solo beso, tiene la suerte que lo deje durar un poco.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, y mis mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas.

-Sabes algo, los besos que das son los mejores que eh probado, que mala suerte que no soy el único que los prueba.

-Pero, si fuiste el único y primero que los prueba, Me diste mi primer beso. Le respondí muy roja y mirando hacia abajo.

-Hablas enserio.

-Claro, porque te engañaría, además les tengo miedo a los hombres que solo quieren acostarse conmigo solo por mi cuerpo y calmar la calentura de esos hombres, por eso mismo no eh besado a ningún hombre.

\- Recuerdas de lo que te pedí de pasar la noche conmigo, no pienses que soy un pervertido y solo quiera usarte, pero también debo admitir que desde que te vi, en el karaoke, me nacieron pensamientos pervertidos contigo, pero como te observe que eras tímida, nunca tuve el valor de acercarme a ti, porque vales mucho. Pero me gustaría intentar hacerlo, pero te prometo que no te lastimaría y siempre te buscaría para salir juntos como amigos.

Me lo pensé, en realidad mi corazón estallaba de alegría, porque mi corazón adora a este hombre y obviamente se lo quería demorar, sentirlo y acariciarlo, pero debo darme un respeto, ya que no lo haríamos sin amor, solamente es una atracción, que diablos ando pensando mis amigas y hasta mi hermana pequeña ya sean delatando, además en verdad si quiero llevarlo a la cama y pasar una noche con el, que mal puede pasar, además, el lo dijo seguiríamos siendo amigos.

-Claro acepto hacerlo contigo. Me lo dije con toda naturalidad aunque con un toque de vergüenza. - Antes que empecemos, puedo pedirte que esperes un momento, entrare un momento al baño.

Toque la perilla de la puerta del baño y entre cerrado la puerta con seguro, no es que piense que el entrara a acosarme, es la costumbre que tengo de cerrarla.

-Toma tu tiempo. Lo decía el rubio de marcas de un zorrito, cuando continúe con lo que quería hacer. Me demore un poco en salir del baño, pero quería prepararme para la ocasión.

POV Naruto:

Desde que Hinata entro al baño, me acerque a la ventana para observar el exterior, mientras analizaba lo que en unos minutos podría suceder en esta habitación, estaría haciendo lo correcto. Incline mi cabeza un poco mirando el precipicio que se encontraba en el exterior, recargándome en el vidrio con mi frente. Ya que no la quería hacer daño, pero deseaba estar con ella, estaba apunto de arrepentirse. De repente escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, gire la puerta para apunto de decirle que cancelaba, pero no salió ninguna palabra mía, solo se escuchaba mi respiración agitada, la sentía ahogada, mi visión no dejaba de mirar el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, precisamente ella tenia puesto el traje de Santa Claus, que se presento el día que la volví a ver. Pero ahora lucia aun mas hermosa y sexy, la vez que la vi en ese día, será el motivo que soy el único que la veré y ningún otro ojos, solamente yo. Les diría que luciendo eso, solamente para mí, me excita más de lo que creí. Sin aviso previo, ya estaba enfrente de mí, con su rostro y sus mejillas coloradas, les diría que se ve aun más hermosa con ese rostro avergonzado, mis brazos se movieron automáticamente, para dirigirme a su mejilla, tomando mis palmas de mi mano, cubriendo sus mejillas que sienten muy cálidas, acercándome a su rostro poco a poco para no asustarla, uní mis labios con los suyos. Es extraño ahora sus labios saben mas exquisito, que deseo saborear mas de lo que debo, muevo suavemente mis labios para que ella presienta que le indico que abra un poco su boca y poder introducir mi lengua, para así, devorar su interior. Mis manos se mueven por si solos, recorrían el cuerpo de mi acompañante que precisamente toparon en su cintura, los sostuve mientras la llevaba caminado atrás hacia la cama ,no estaba tan lejos, aun nos seguíamos besándonos, cuando ella topo en el fondo de la cama y nos detuvimos nuestros labios, uno de mis brazos tomo la espalda de Hinata y la empecé a recostar sobre la cama, enseguida subí también a la cama para estar al par de ella, la chica de ojos luna y cabello azulado, lucia como una muñeca de porcelana, se veía tan frágil pero preciosa con sus hermosas mejillas rojas, esperando a que su compañero, comience con la acción. La volvió a besar de nuevo, pero ahora algo más brusco pero apasionado, ya que esa mujer lo vuelve loco, ella la única acción que hace es enredar sus manos en su rubio cabello. Los besos que le doy en sus labios no es todo lo que quiero hacer, también quiero saborear todo de ella, voy recorriendo dando besos en su mentón, en sus mejillas que están ardiendo, sus orejas, al momento que llegue a besar su cuello, escucho un gemido de ella, un gemido que solo hace que mi compañero se sienta vivo, fue un gemido placentero, que me hace seguir besándola, sigo mi recorrido besando la parte que comienza el camino de los delanteros de Hinata, desde mi vista, que era tan cerca de ellos, me estoy dando cuenta que los tiene muy desarrollados y grandes, que otras chicas, se podría decir que comparando con Sakura no tiene nada. Regresando con mis besos a su cuerpo, acabo de enterarme que tiene un ciper en la blusa escotada, le bajo el ciper para así mostrar mas sus grandes pechos, y les juro que pensaba saltar de lo sorprendido que me entere que no traía sostén, creo que se lo retiro cuando estaba dentro del baño. Comencé con los besos de nuevo, pero ahora como saben, le seguí con sus pechos, sus pechos son muy suaves y esponjosos, al saborearlos con mi lengua, a veces me llega el sabor de un algodón de azúcar, pero los gemidos de Hinata, me ayudan mucho, son como música para mis oídos, que se me ocurre meter mi boca en un pecho, mientras con el otro masajea el que esta libre, inicio succionando el que tengo en mi boca, los gemidos de Hinata poco a poco se escucha mas fuerte y mas placentero, que sus manos, que aun siguen en mi cabello, siento que va arrancar mis cabello, por motivo que lo esta jalando con fuerza. Con mi única mano libre inspecciono un poco el sur de la chica y les juro que por poco dejo de hacer lo que hacia, porque sentí que sus pantis estaba completamente mojada, me retire de mi acción de darle amor a esos pechos para investigar mi descubrimiento, y Eureka, estaba toda mojada, tuve que retirarle sus pantis que de hecho eran un hermosos y sexys de color rojo con negro. Cuando por fin me deshice de esos sensuales pantis, mi mirada no dejaba ver la dirección donde le quite su pantis, no es por verme pervertido pero, era la primera vez que veo a una chica semi desnuda, para continuar con mi trabajo, tome los extremos de su mini falda roja y poco a poco se lo retire y los arroje, no me importo donde llegaron, mi única misión es disfrutar a Hinata y hacerla esta noche muy placentera y para mi también. Tuve que retirar su blusa y también la arroje hacia donde sea. Ahora por fin la tenia completamente desnuda, ella estaba muy avergonzada que la viera así, pero para no sentirla incomoda, me inicie a desvestirme también, cuando ya no tenia mi camisa blanca y solo se veía mi dorso desnudo, ella me miro con los ojos brillantes, les diría que noto que me ve con ojos de deseo, me acerque de nuevo con ella y continúe con mi trabajo de besar sus pechos, ella tomo nuevamente mis cabello para apoyarse en ella. Seguí con mi camino, besando su estomago, recorriendo mis manos para acariciar los extremos de cada parte de ella, también bese sus largas y sexys piernas, se puede decir que bese todo su exquisito cuerpo de modelo, pero solo me falta un rincón que no eh probado, pero, solamente esa parte tendría que pedirle permiso a su dueña.

-HInata, me dejarías hacer. Los dedos de Hinata me silenciaron.

-Sigue, hazlo, con confianza, además solo contigo te dejaría. Contesto con un voz tan angelical y a la vez sonaba como si lo deseara.

Con todo el permiso que me autorizo Hinata, abro un poco las piernas y me acerco mis labios a su zona prohibida y comienzo con mi acción de darle pasión a su interior. Solo escuchaba los gemidos de la hermosa Hinata, aunque ahora sus gemidos sonaban más fuertes y más ardientes. Que ahora me aprieta con toda su fuerza sus manos en mi cabeza, como indicándome que no pare de hacerlo. Saboreo su interior, lo succiono y también juego con mi lengua dentro de el. Dejo mi acción, ya que no quiero dejar a Hinata, exhausta no por ahora. Nos faltaba mucho tiempo que recorrer y pasarla bien juntos. Me retiro un poco de ella, para sacarme mis pantalones, y mis bóxer. Ahora por fin, los dos estábamos desnudos, ella estaba tan hipnotizada, por verme desnudo, al principio se tapo los ojos, por la pena que le daba, pero le dije que relajara un poco, a su tiempo se acostumbro, a verme desnudo, le pregunte si ya estaba lista, y ella con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y mirando un poco para abajo me asistió con la cabeza. Le pregunte que posición quería. Ella me contesto jugueteando con sus dedos, que ella quería iniciar sobre mí. Me recosté sobre la cama, tome las manos de la dulce y penada Hinata, para acercarla a mi y cerca de mi miembro, le sugerí que abriera un poco las piernas que bajara con cuidado y que entrara con delicadeza. Lo logramos ella entro pero pego un grito de dolor, le pedí que lo sacara, pero me negó quería seguir, le ordene que colocara sus manos en mis hombros y que iniciaría a moverme para que su interior se acostumbrara a ella, al comienzo ella gritaba de dolor, salían lagrimas por ser su primera vez, y perder su virginidad conmigo, obviamente tendría que llorar por el dolor, al paso que seguía moviéndome, ahora ella ya no gritaba, cada embestía ella poco a poco sacaba un gemido de placer, cuando por fin ya no le dolía, me pidió que no le seguiría moviéndome, que ella quería hacerlo sola. Al proseguir con lo que estábamos, pero ahora ella llevaba la carga, les diré que no lo hace tan mal, para su primera vez, que produce gemir, esta mujer cada movimiento me vuelvo loco, definitivamente no la quiero compartir, solo seria para mi solo, tomo su cadera con mis manos y la volteo para quedar encima de ella, tomo sus piernas para levantarlas. Me observa con gran admiración.

-Ahora me toca en darte placer. Introduzco mi miembro nuevamente y entro en ella, la dulce voz de mi compañera, inicio de nuevo con sus gemidos, danzaba dentro de ella, les juro que con ella solo con ella quiero estar, hacerlo con ella, es como estar en un paraíso. Solo lo quería escuchar era esos gemidos angelicales y el sonido de mi penetración en ella. Para sellar esta noche de pasión, la empiezo a besar, ella con gusto acepta mis besos, mientras nos movemos con más rapidez. Pero todo lo que empieza, tiene un fin, me empezaba a cansar, pero quería seguir, disfrutando de mi Hinata, si lo dije de mi Hinata, eh decidido algo, quiero quedarme con Hinata, al unirme con ella, descubrí, que no la debo dejar sola, ahora que la hice mía, no dejare que otro hombre la toque. En eso algo en mi interior iba a explotar.

-Hinata, lo siento pero tendré que terminar, o si no me voy a venirme dentó de ti y no. De nuevo no concluí con mi palabra, por los dedos de mi mujer.

-No te preocupes, hazlo, eyacula para mí, solamente contigo, dejaría hacerlo. Hazlo. Tomando sus manos en mi rostro.

Aceptando lo que me pide mi dueña de mi corazón, hago mis últimos movimientos, y escucho los últimos gemidos de placer que da mi dulce Hinata y eyaculó dentro de ella, espero que un futuro no me odie. En un dos por tres término sobre ella, la beso en la frente, solo escucho su respiración agitada mientras me abraza fuerte mente mi espalda desnuda. Permanecí un momento arriba de ella, pero me retire acostándome aun lado de ella aun abrazándola obviamente.

-Hinata. Le hablo, veo que ella abre sus ojos cuidadosamente, se ve tan exhausta, pero aun se ve bellísima y tierna. – Si te pregunto, si te quedaras conmigo, que responderías.

-A que te refieres con eso. Tapándose un poco su desnudez con la sabana que ya esta completamente deshecha.

-A lo que quiero llegar, si deseas ser mi novia, me eh dado cuenta mientras nos uníamos, que me enamorado de ti, y no quiero dejarte ir y verte con otro. Le decía mientras tomaba su mejilla con mi mano para darle seguridad.

POV Hinata:

Al escuchar la confesión de mi compañero rubio, mi corazón saltaba de la emoción, no sabia exactamente que responder, me estaba pidiendo ser su novia, para que miento, yo igualmente me había enamorado de el, pero fue a simple vista, en el evento, pero no lo admitía, obviamente contestaría el si, pero a la vez tenia un poco de miedo, y a la vez también sentía que me desmallaba de la adrenalina que llenaba mi cuerpo al saber la noticia.

-Claro que si, que acepto. Me abalance hacia el para abrazarlo y el recibió mi abrazo, como estábamos tan cercanos, nos unimos con un beso. Pero que coincidencia, una nos unimos, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a sonar, dando la bien vendida la navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, Mi dulce Hinata. Me decía mí ahora novio rubio, abrazándome.

-Feliz Navidad, Naruto kun. Mientras le respondía el abrazo, mientras nos encontrábamos recostados en la cama amplia.

-Te veía más sensual con ese traje que la ves, que te vi en la pasarela. Mientras me besaba mi cabello.

-¿EHHHHHH? Me viste en la pasarela. Me moría de vergüenza que el mismo estaba en el desfile de modas y no ni en cuenta.

El tomo de nuevo mi rostro para besarlo y como segunda vez, se acostó encima de mí para dar nuestro segundo round y para que negarme, si lo deseaba unirme de nuevo pero ahora, no tendremos sexo, si haríamos el amor, celebraríamos la navidad dándonos placer y amor.

Los días siguientes lo pasamos juntos, hasta celebramos el año nuevo juntos, obviamente en su departamento, si lo llevaría a casa de mi padre, no aceptaría a un hombre que el no lo haga escogido para casarme, simplemente oculte mi noviazgo con Naruto a mi padre, la única que sabe de mi relación dentro de la familia es mi hermana. Decidimos celebrar de nuevamente solos el año nuevo, ya que mi apuesto rubio, solamente quiere estar conmigo, no sea separado desde que nos volvimos novios. Para la celebración prepare una cena simple, cenamos y nos sentamos en su sofá tomando un café para mi y para el un chocolate caliente, para iniciar el año nuevo, nos besamos, pero obviamente como somos muy apasionados, iniciamos haciendo el amor en el sofá y terminamos en su cama que para decir verdad era muy pequeña, pero estando con el nada me importa.

Los meses pasaron, y me llego una noticia que para mi fue un golpe de alegría, me embarace, con el simple hecho que quede embarazada de mi rubio, deje el trabajo de modelo, y mas libre me siento, porque ya no enseñaría partes de mi cuerpo a hombres libidinosos. Mi Naruto, le di más emoción, que lo dejara porque los días que eh ido a trabajar pone sus celos en un nivel alto, cuando me entregaban los nuevos trajes escotados. Los dos tomamos la decisión de casarnos en un año, para asi dejar que nazca mi varoncito, cuando llego mi pequeño boruto y mi rubio nos unimos en matrimonio, descubrí otra noticia estoy esperando una niña. Todas las navidades las paso con ellos, cuando concluyo en dormir a mis dos angelitos, mi amado esposo siempre, quiere que le de su regalo de navidad y que lo abra, que es un traje de santa Claus, aunque toda la época del año quiere abrir su regalo aunque no sea navidad, pero no me quejo, adoro que abra su regalo y me de su amor en el.


End file.
